Happpy birthday Makoto
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Serie de one-shots por el cumpleaños de Makoto Tachibana, con diferentes parejas y situaciones. Advertencias y categorias dentro de cada one-shot. [MakoHaru]-[MakoRin]-[SouMako]-[MakoGisa]-[MakoRei]-[MakoKisu]
1. Chapter 1

_**Drama, romántico. Intento de lemmon (o lime?)**_

Makoto bajo la cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y ahogó los sollozos mordiendo sus labios.

-Makoto yo...

El castaño sacudió la cabeza sin levantarla y río secamente limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No, no lo digas Haruka, por favor no lo digas

Respiro hondo varias veces y por un momento creyó que Haruka había cortado la llamada hasta que escucho su respiración pesada.

-Adiós Haru, nos vemos cuando regreses...-dijo

" _Si es que lo haces"_ pero eso no lo pudo decir.

-¡No Makot...!

Pero colgó, no podía escuchar nada más, se sentía lastimado, traicionado. Haruka, su pareja desde hace unos años, le había fallado otra vez y realmente le dolía. Había roto otra promesa. Haruka era nadador profesional y estaba en Australia por un intercambio junto con Rin. Y Makoto lo entendía, era el sueño de Haru y el quería que fuera feliz pero no que lo hiciera aún lado como se sentía y estaba ocurriendo.

Confiaba en Haruka, sabia que no lo engañaría y además Rin tenia una relación con Nitori y el pelirrojo se miraba y estaba realmente enamorado de su pareja. Había pasado varios meses desde la última vez que se miraron sin una computadora o celular de por medio y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sentirlo en sus brazos, esas leves sonrisas, el brillo de sus ojos azules, todo del pelinegro.

El había hecho todo lo que había podido para no perder contacto y le dolía ver la poca cooperación de su novio. A veces tenía el pensamiento de que lo mejor era terminar pero el lo amaba y no quería que acabará. ¿Eso lo convertía en egoísta?

Sacudió la cabeza, guardó su teléfono después de apagarlo, tomó sus cosas y se fue a la escuela, ya iba tarde por la llamada de Haruka diciéndole que no podría ir a Tokio por su cumpleaños. Hubiera sido mejor no haber contestado. Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con sus compañeros y nuevos amigos, con quienes entro al salón y sonrió como cualquier día, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos en sonrisas falsas y una mirada cálida. El día siguió adelante y en su hora libre se separo de sus amigos para estar solo, primero fue a la cafetería comprar comida y ahí se encontró con Sousuke.

-Buenos días Sousuke-sonrió

El pelinegro solo asintió hacia el. Se sentaron juntos en una mesa afuera y comieron hablando de las clases que tenían en común. Makoto tomó su agua y bebió de ella sintiendo la mirada intensa del más alto.

-¿Pasa algo Makoto?

El castaño bajo la mirada unos segundos y suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que aceptaré su invitación para mi cumpleaños

Sousuke lo miró en silencio y asintió.

-No vendrá, ¿cierto?

Makoto sólo sonrió mostrando la tristeza que sentía. Sousuke y el se habían hecho buenos amigos desde que el más alto ingreso a la Universidad y pasaban tiempo juntos por lo que se tenían confianza y hablaban de sus problemas. Sousuke había sido un buen apoyo para el y escuchaba sus problemas con Haruka que habían empeorado desde que se fue este a Australia. Igual con Kisumi, quien también estaban en la universidad pero el estudiaba Educación infantil.

-¡Sou-chan, Mako-chan!

Ambos voltearon y Makoto soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Nagisa arrastrando a Rei con una mano y con la otra saludando a la distancia. Ambos estaban ya cursando la universidad, en su primer semestre. Nagisa había entrado a y Rei a Ing. Bioquímica. Ellos se acercaron y se sentaron con ellos. Nagisa se inclinó hacia Makoto con los ojo a brillando.

-Ne, Mako-chan, ¿cuando llega Haru-chan?

La sonrisa de Makoto se borró ante la pregunta del rubio y bajo la cabeza. Sousuke suspiro y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Nanase no vendrá-dijo ante el silencio del castaño

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Haru-chan no vendrá?! ¡Pero es tu cumpleaños Mako-chan!

Nagisa miró con intensidad al chico orca pero este no levantaba la cabeza y sólo se encogió más aún lado de Rei. Nagisa miró a Rei y luego ambos miraron a Sousuke interrogante. El pelinegro volvió a suspirar y se encogió de hombros. El tampoco, aún, sabía el porque Nanase no vendría, Makoto aún no le había contado. Nagisa comprendió que no se tenía que meter en eso, era un problema de pareja entre Makoto y Haruka así que se puso hablar hasta por los codos de su día.

Makoto rio ante los comentarios de Nagisa y los escandalosos sonrojos de Rei, Sousuke solo sonreía de lado sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Terminando de desayunar cada uno tomo su camino, Sousuke y el se fueron juntos al tener la misma clase.

El resto del día acabo y Makoto suspiro al salir de su trabajo de medio tiempo, se había ido con Kisumi ya que sus trabajos quedaban en la misma plaza comercial. Había pedido sus vacaciones para su cumpleaños y así estar libre los días que Haruka estaría en la ciudad pero ahora con todos sus planes arruinados, cambio las fechas para trabajar. El día de su cumpleaños saldría con los chicos en la noche a beber algún bar cerca del campus.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió resguardarse del frio. Acompaño a su compañera de trabajo a su departamento y luego el se dirigió al suyo. Antes de entrar miro la luna y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero no iba a llorar, no iba a deprimirse más por Haruka. El se la pasaría genial con sus amigos y ya luego después arreglaría todo con el pelinegro.

Makoto despertó al escuchar su celular sonar y estiro la mano para tomarlo. Se tallo la cara y miro los mensajes que tenia en su buzón de voz. Todos eran de sus amigos felicitándolo, nada de Haruka. Les mando de regreso agradeciendo sus deseos y cuando se levanto para ducharse, su familia le llamo.

Casi lloro mientras reía al escuchar a su familia cantarle las mañanitas a través del celular y antes de colgar, prometió a sus hermanos ir ese fin de semana a Iwatori para celebrar con ellos su cumpleaños numero 20.

Ese día Makoto no iría a trabajar, su jefe le había dado el día para que celebrara su cumpleaños pero primero iría a la escuela y después iría con Kisumi, Rei y Nagisa a comer mientras esperaban a que Sousuke saliera de su terapia para ir a ese bar a festejar. No era gran cosa pero Makoto era feliz si compartía ese día con sus amigos, nada de pensar en Haruka.

No tenia la primera clase por lo que se tomo un poco mas de tiempo en arreglarse y desayunar, estudio un poco y cuando apenas estaba tomando sus cosas para irse, escucho que tocaron su puerta. Por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que fuera Haruka pero al abrir su sonrisa había caído al ver a un chico de paquetería.

-¿Makoto Tachibana?

El castaño asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y tomo el paquete que el joven le extendió y firmo en donde le indico. Cerro después de agradecer y frunció el ceño curioso al ver que el paquete era enviado de Rin desde Australia. Trago saliva al imaginarse todo el dinero que se gasto su amigo pelirrojo por el envió.

Se sentó en el sofá y abrió con cuidado el paquete. Sonrió ampliamente al ver lo que era pero sintió sus ojos picar ante las lágrimas que se acumularon. Era una pintura donde los representaba con animales, a el y sus amigos mas cercanos, a los de natación. Rin un tiburón, Nagisa un pingüino, Sousuke una ballena, Rei una mariposa, Nitori un pato, Momo una nutria, Haruka un delfín y el era una orca. Kisumi era el único que no era un animal, en vez de eso eran unos labios.

Levanto la vista mirando a su alrededor para ver en donde colocarla. Miro en una pared una foto donde estaba con Haruka cuando cumplieron su primer año de novios y tras pensarlo unos minutos, se levanto y la reemplazo por el regalo de Rin. Observó la foto y luego la guardo. Su relación con Haruka no iba para bien y si las cosas seguían así, posiblemente para el siguiente año ya no estarían juntos, le dolía pera las cosas eran así.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de esos pensamientos. No era momento de pensar en eso, era su cumpleaños y tenia que sonreír, ser feliz. Sonrió y salió de su departamento. De camino a la escuela se encontró a Kisumi quien lo abrazo con fuerza y le entrego dos regalos, uno de parte de el y el otro de su hermano menor, Hayato.

Solo había dado un paso dentro de la universidad, cuando el grito de Nagisa felicitándolo llamo la atención de todos los que estaban afuera y al dar la vuelta, a penas logro sostenerse para no caer ya que su rubio amigo había saltado sobre el. Makoto rio y luego le sacudió el cabello.

Agradeció a sus amigos que lo habían esperado en la entrada para felicitarlo y darle sus mejores deseos. Acepto sus regalos y no dejo de sonreír, olvidando por el momento todo lo relacionado a Haruka.

Sus clases fueron tranquilas y no paro de sonreír a todo a quien que lo felicitaba. Sonrojo violentamente cuando Kisumi le dijo que el era uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad y que no se sorprendiera si como regalo le proponían cosas indecorosas bien directas.

Espero junto a Nagisa y a Kisumi a Rei y cuando salieron de la escuela para ir a comer, se encontraron a Nitori, Gou y a los hermanos Mikoshiba, Momotorou y Seijuro, quienes venían desde Iwatori para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Makoto estaba sorprendido y más cuando sintió el brazo de Sousuke rodearle los hombros y la sonrisa cómplice de Rei.

-Vamos a mi casa a celebrar Makoto, hoy es un día especial

Makoto sonrió ampliamente, con una sonrisa genuina que ilumino su rostro y asintió con ganas. Así que sus amigos había organizado esto para el. Entre los que aun Vivian en Iwatori habían arreglado en la casa de Sousuke una pequeña fiesta mientras ellos estaban en la escuela.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver la decoración y todos los postres que había, era el paraíso. Rio con ganas al igual que los demás cuando Kisumi le hecho burla al pelinegro cuando este regreso con Momo después de unos minutos de desaparecer. Momo solo sonrojo y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su novio quien solo sonrió.

Comió de todo lo que había, rio, bebió, bromeo y disfruto al máximo de la velada que lo organizaron sus amigos. En ningún momento su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro ni siquiera cuando a Nagisa se le soltó un comentario, "Ojala Rin-chan y Haru-chan estuvieran aquí", porque el también lo había deseado pero no se iba a deprimir, lo había prometido.

Entrada la noche, Seijuro se fue con los demás a Iwatori y después de ayudar a recoger un poco en la casa de Sousuke también se fue a su departamento. Rio al recordar todo lo que se había divertido con sus amigos y al abrir la puerta, se quedo atónito.

¿En algún momento de la fiesta se había quedado dormido? ¿Había bebido más de la cuenta y estaba borracho? Porque era las únicas respuestas que encontraba para lo que sus ojos miraban en ese momento, no podía ser real.

Un Haruka dormido en la entrada de su departamento.

Sintió una clase de deja vú cuando el años atrás había hecho eso para esperar a Haruka. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio una cachetada para despertar pero estaba despierto. ¿De verdad era Haruka?

Trago saliva y acorto la poca distancia. Con recelo extendió una mano y lo sacudió suavemente.

-¿Haruka?

El pelinegro se movió y Makoto salto hacia atrás. ¡Era real! Pero siguió sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Haruka se movió y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Levanto la cabeza conectando las miradas y luego de unos segundos, que a Makoto le parecieron eternos, Haruka abrió los ojos como plato y se levanto de un salto.

-¡Makoto!

Se tenso y extraño profundamente cuando el pelinegro salto sobre para abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué no contestas el celular? ¡Te estuve marcando muchas veces y no contestabas! Tampoco Nagisa o Rei

Ok, Haruka se estaba comportando muy raro, el jamás hablaba demasiado en un par de minutos. Makoto no pudo responder al abrazo y en vez de eso, lo alejo.

-Sousuke acordó que todos apagáramos los celulares para no tener interrupciones porque me organizaron una fiesta por mi cumpleaños-dijo

Haruka lo miro y Makoto paso un lado de el para dejar sus cosas en el sillón. La atmosfera se sentía extraña y Makoto no tenia ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Haruka?-pregunto a secas-¿Qué no hoy era la competencia?

Por unos minutos no se escucho nada pero el castaño no volteo a verlo.

-Yo…y-yo Makoto-suspiro-Feliz cumpleaños

Makoto cerró los ojos al sentir las lágrimas y apretó las manos en puño. Ya no podía más, había llegado a su límite.

-Hay que terminar Haruka, esta relación no nos lleva a ninguna parte y es mejor que sea ahora antes de salir lastimados

" _Al menos tu, yo ya lo estoy"_ , pensó.

-Ya no puedo con esta situación Haruka, ya no porque duele, duele ser el que siempre da pero nada recibe.-respiro hondo-Puedes quedarte hoy si gustas, yo me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clases. Adiós Haruka

Apenas dio unos pasos para ir a su habitación cuando sintió los brazos de Haruka apresarlo por detrás. Forcejo un poco pero luego se mantuvo inmóvil al sentir las lagrimas recorrer por su rostro.

-¡No Makoto! Yo no quiero que esto acabe…yo me equivoque y lo admito pero no quiero que lo nuestro termine. ¡Por favor! No fui a la competencia para venir a verte…

Makoto se derrumbo y rompió en llanto, dejo que Haruka lo abrazara con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-Yo…yo te amo Makoto, jamás te lo había dicho pero te amo desde hace años incluso mucho antes de comenzar a salir pero tenia miedo y me di cuenta de que tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida, incluso mas que el agua, sin ti no soy nada. Nuestros conocidos suelen decir que tú dependes de mi cuando la realidad es otra. Soy yo el que depende de ti Makoto. Así que por favor perdóname y dame una oportunidad

Makoto se aparto para mirarlo y perderse en ese mar azul que Haruka tenia como ojos. Haruka nunca antes se había expresado tanto en palabras y sintió en su pecho un calor. No, el tampoco quería terminar con Haruka.

Asintió con esas sonrisas que solo eran para Haruka y se lanzo a sus labios. Se besaron con fuerza y pasión, habían sido unos largos meses desde la última vez que lo hicieron y ambos lo habían extrañado con fuerza.

Los besos subieron cada vez mas de intensidad y cuando Makoto reaccionó, se encontró encima del pelinegro mordisqueando su cuello y escuchando sus suaves gemidos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y miraron en los del otro la pasión contenida. Había sido mucho tiempo de abstinencia.

Se levantaron y corrieron a la habitación del castaño. En un par de minutos de arrancaron las ropas y se perdieron en la piel del otro. Redescubriendo los puntos sensibles del otro, probando del otro. Makoto se perdió en sus gemidos agudos, en sus manos tocando por todo su cuerpo, en la forma en que se estremecía Haruka con cada embestida, en la estrechez de su interior, en sus besos, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a causa del placer, su voz entrecortada rogando por más (más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo), sus uñas rasgando su espalda, sus dientes mordiendo toda piel a su alcance, en esa expresión incitándolo a continuar una vez más. Erótico y provocativo. No iba a tener suficiente de el en esa sola noche.

Y lo hicieron, varias veces y terminaron agotados, abrazando al otro intentando recuperar la respiración. Makoto acaricio las mejillas del pelinegro y se miraron a los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Makoto

Makoto sonrió y le beso la frente.

-Gracias Haru-chan

Por primera vez Haruka no le reprendió que quitara el –chan y Makoto rio suavemente. Se formo un silencio agradable en entre los dos donde solo disfrutaron la presencia del otro.

-Aun no te he dicho tu regalo Makoto

Makoto se recargo en el brazo de lado para verlo y frunció el ceño ante el sonrojo de Haruka.

-Cuando venia para acá en el avión, hable con nuestros padres y… viviremos juntos, en un departamento más grande y ya no regresare a Australia, me quedare aquí, contigo

Makoto puso los ojos en blanco por la sorpresa y luego se dejo caer encima de su novio besando cada parte a la que tenía acceso.

-Gracias Haru. ¡Es el mejor regalo que e recibido!

Porque a pesar de todos sus altibajos, Haruka era el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido.

 _ **Primer one-shot por el cumpleaños de Makoto, un día tarde pero lo hice.**_

 _ **Hare unos cuantos más, no serán muchos.**_

 _ **Y sobre "Plan:Celos", espero la próxima semana ya poder actualizar. Es que con mis otros proyectos y la universidad no e tenido mucho tiempo, además de que me quede truncada en la historia y no me e podido avanzar en lo que llevo pero ya pronto subiré, lo siento por que e tardado mucho.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MakoKisu**_

 **Romántico. Amistad?**

Makoto no sabia que hacer, si llorar o desearle buena suerte a Haru en su viaje, e hizo lo inevitable, ambos. Se encogió y con las manos se limpio las lagrimas. Levanto la mirada y sonrió cunado Haru le puso una mano en el hombro. Esos ojos azules le dijeron todo lo que con palabras Haru no podía decir y Makoto sacudió la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

-Lo entiendo Haru, no te preocupes. Tus padres te necesitan. Cuando regreses haremos algo, ¿ne?

Haru solo asintió desviando la mirada. Makoto se quedo un rato acompañando a su amigo hasta que le sr. Nanase llego por su hijo. Sonrió apenado cuando el hombre le acaricio el cabello después de decirle que había crecido aun más. El castaño los miro irse y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza.

En dos días cumplía 14 años y seria el primer cumpleaños, que el recordara, que Haru no estaría presente, que no lo acompañaría. Ya ni tenia ganas de hacer algo ese día, tal vez solo ese pastel que su madre le había prometido en familia y ya.

Suspiro, miro el cielo que comenzó a oscurecerse y se fue a su casa. Ren y Ran, de 5 años, se le fueron encima para que jugara con ellos. Makoto rio ante sus energías y se dejo arrastrar por ellos. En la cena les conto a sus padres que Haru había salido de emergencia y que no estaría por unos días en Iwatori, que no estaría para su cumpleaños. Su madre le pregunto si quería invitar a otros amigos o quería esperar a Haruka para hacer algo. Makoto lo pensó un poco pero al final respondió que no era necesario, después de todo ya era un hombre y no un niño para tener fiestas.

Esa noche Makoto tuvo una pesadilla y despertó con lágrimas en los ojos. Lloro mordiendo la almohada para que su familia no lo oyera, no quería preocuparlos. Había soñado que Haru, su familia y otros amigos y compañeros se olvidaron de su cumpleaños y cuando el se los recordaba lo hacían aun lado y no le tomaban importancia.

Makoto sabia que había sido una pesadilla y que no era real pero temía que algún día eso pasara, no sabía si seria capaz de soportar sus rechazos. Seco sus lágrimas y miro el techo. Giro para ver que hora era y suspiro, aun era muy temprano. Se tapo con las cobijas y cerro los ojos para dormir.

El día siguiente fue tranquilo y en la escuela le preguntaron por Haru. No se sintió solo con Kisumi a su lado haciéndole reír. Kisumi era un gran chico y no entendía porque a Haru no le caía muy bien. De camino a su casa, se compro una paleta de hielo y al partirla a la mitad, recordó que Haru no estaba. Suspiro y apenas llegando a su casa logro acabársela. Mientras esperaba la cena se mando unos mensajes con Haru e hizo su tarea.

Al día siguiente, en su cumpleaños, fue despertado por sus hermanos y sus padres que le cantaron las mañanitas. Su sonrisa fue gigante y agradeció de todo corazón. Sus hermanos le regalaron unos dibujos y manualidades hechas por ellos mismos. Sus padres le dijeron que le entregarían su regalo en la tarde cuando su papá saliera de trabajar para celebrar juntos ese día tan importante.

En la escuela fue felicitado por sus compañeros y recibió uno que otro pequeño obsequio. Se sorprendió cuando en su mesabanco encontró una pequeña cajita con una nota, adentro venia un pequeño dije de un M y una nota.

" _Feliz cumpleaños Makoto, espero sea de tu agrado."_

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y miro a su alrededor para buscar quien le dejo ese regalo pero sus compañeros estaban enfrascados en sus propios asuntos. Makoto tomo el dije y su sonrisa se suavizo. Era un bonito regalo y esperaba saber quien se lo dio para poderle agradecer pero no tenia remitente y no reconocía la caligrafía.

En el almuerzo aun no recibía ni un mensaje o llamada de su amigo Haruka pero esperaba que pronto lo recibiera. Tomo su bento y fue a la azotea para almorzar. En ese momento recordó que tenía que entregarle unos trabajos de Haruka a un profesor y fue a su salón para ir a entregarlos cuando encontró otra nota en su lugar.

 _"Me gustaría verte, te espero en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo. Te espera otra sorpresa."_

Makoto se sorprendió profundamente. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso tenia una admiradora secreta? Tomo los cuadernos de Haruka y fue a la cafetería ya que estaba por terminar el tiempo. Al llegar busco entre los pocos estudiantes a una chica o quien fuera el dueño de esos recados. Casi se cayó al suelo cuando alguien se le lanzo encima por detrás.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Makoto! ¡Happy birthday honey!

Makoto rio sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse y giro la cabeza encontrándose con un cabello rosado y luego unos ojos morados.

-Gracias, Kisumi

Kisumi rio y le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, si tú lo pides.

Makoto sabía a lo que se refería así que movió la cabeza para que los labios de su amigo chocaran contra su mejilla. No seria la primera vez que Kisumi hiciera algo así, que intentara besarlo a el o alguien mas en los labios pero nunca lo había conseguido, al menos con el o Haruka. Makoto, por muy romántico y anticuado que sonara, quería guardar su primer beso para su primer amor o alguien especial a quien dárselo. Kisumi hizo un mohín pero rio y se bajo de su espalda.

-¿Buscas a alguien Makoto?-pregunto Kisumi

Makoto sonrojo y aparto la mirada cohibido.-

-Yo…yo, bueno-suspiro-alguien me dejo una nota diciendo que viniera pero tal vez ya no esta, ya es tarde

Kisumi se encogió de hombros pero lo tomo de un brazo.

-Tal vez no era muy importante sino está pero ven conmigo, tengo algo para ti

Makoto se dejo arrastrar por tu amigo y sintió como lagrimas se atoraron en sus ojos cuando Kisumi saco un pequeño pastel al cual le prendió una velita y le canto las mañanitas.

Ese pequeño gesto de Kisumi le hizo sentir cosquilleos en el estomago y eso le desconcertó. Cuando tenia 10 años le pregunto a su mamá que era el amor y como sabrías cuando estabas enamorado. El le contesto lo que era y que uno lo descubría cuando anhelaba estar siempre con esa persona, cuando sentías ganas de hacerlo feliz, mariposas o extrañas sensaciones en el pecho y estomago al estar cerca de ella

¿Por qué sentía eso con el? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de Kisumi?

Makoto soplo la vela y pidió su deseo. El timbre sonó y Makoto se despidió de Kisumi para ir a entregar los cuadernos de Haruka. Al regresar a su salón, otra nota estaba.

 _"Gracias por venir, fue agradable verte de nuevo, espero hacerlo otra vez en la biblioteca del instituto en la salida."_

Makoto abrió los ojos como plato ante el asombro. ¿Venir? ¿Verte de nuevo? Así que si estaba pero ¿por qué no se acerco? Esas y otras mas preguntas invadieron su cabeza pero en ese instante la profesora entro y Makoto se sentó para prestar atención.

Era inevitable cada 5 minutos levantaba la vista al reloj para ver la hora, se sentía ansioso, ya quería saber quien era el dueño de las notas y cual era esa sorpresa que le dijo. Cuando el timbre sonó, Makoto guardo sus cosas y salió corriendo a la biblioteca. Llego con la respiración acelerada y busco con la mirada. Había uno que otro estudiante pero de último grado y ninguno lo miraba.

Tan distraído estaba que choco con alguien tirándole sus libros. Makoto sonrojo y se agacho para ayudar.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa-dijo apresurado

Escucho una risa conocida. –Esta bien Makoto

Makoto levanto la mirada encontrándose con Kisumi y sonrió apenado rascándose la nuca.

-Lo siento Kisumi. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kisumi se encogió de hombros y apunto los libros con la cabeza.

-Vine por unos libros para una tarea, ¿y tú?

-Otra nota

Kisumi asintió.

-Hace rato mire a un chica de segundo escribiendo algo en una mesa de haya. Adiós Makoto

Makoto le sonrió y se despidió de el. Se desilusiono profundamente cuando noto que no estaba ninguna chica pero si un sobre debajo de un chocolate. Makoto se acerco y tomo el sobre para abrirlo. Había una nota y dos boletos para para la feria que estaba en la ciudad.

 _"Fue agradable verte una vez pero me gustaría que nos viéramos esta vez, cara a cara. Si lo deseas, te estaré esperando en la entrada de la feria con los boletos del sobre y entraremos juntos pero sino quieres conocerme, puedes llevar a alguien mas, lo entenderé."_

Su reacción fue levantar su mirada y recorrer todo el lugar, a pesar de ser un chico muy tranquilo y paciente, ya comenzaba a molestarse un poco por todo ese jueguito, ¿por qué no podían verse ahí mismo como lo pidió? Lo pensó un poco y decidió ir.

Le mando un mensaje que iría con un amigo a la feria y que llegaría un poco tarde. Agarro el chocolate y sonrió. Era un poco obvio que tenía una debilidad por el chocolate. Suspiro y salió de la escuela directo a la feria. Lo bueno es que no estaba tan lejos y en 20 minutos llego. Había, a pesar de ser entre semana, bastante gente y Makoto se recargo cerca de la entrada.

Sintió nuevamente hormigueos en su interior y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Por fin conocería al responsable de esto. Makoto deseaba conocerlo.

-¡Makoto! ¡Makoto!

Makoto giro hacia esa voz conocida y enarco una ceja al ver que a Kisumi sacudiendo una mano acercándose a el.

-¿Kisumi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kisumi sonrió ampliamente y se agarro a un brazo del castaño.

-Esta caminando cuando la chica de la biblioteca me pidió que te esperara y te entregara esto

Makoto frunció el ceño y tomo la nota.

" _Lo siento, aun no tengo el valor para que sepas quien soy, tengo miedo de tu rechazo. Disfruta estos boletos con alguien más. Feliz cumpleaños Makoto"_

Makoto jamás se había sentido desanimado y traicionado en cierto punto hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué piensa de tal manera? Suspiro profundamente y cerro los ojos. ¿A quien llevaría? Si iba con sus hermanos, tendría que comprar un boleto más y si esperaba a Haruka, tal vez los boletos ya se vencían.

Abrió los ojos y miro la expresión un poco preocupada de Kisumi. ¿Por qué no invitarlo a el? Makoto le sonrió para calmarlo y saco los boletos para enseñárselos.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo, Kisumi?

Kisumi abrió la boca sorprendido, como si no espera esa pregunta pero rápidamente sonrió ampliamente y asintió varias veces con energía. Entraron juntos y… hacia días que Makoto no se divertida como ese día.

Subieron y entraron a casi todos los juegos porque había otros que Makoto no podría, como la casa embrujada. Makoto no creyó que se fuera a divertir y reír tanto en su cumpleaños pero así fue y todo gracias a dos personas, al dueño o dueña de las notas y Kisumi.

Ya haciéndose mas tarde Makoto lo invito a su casa para el pastel con su familia y su amigo rosado acepto. Sus hermanos lo recibieron encantado y lo arrastraron para que jugara con ellos. Makoto no perdió la sonrisa en ningún instante. Partieron el pastel y comieron un poco.

Ya entrada la noche llamaron a los padres de Kisumi para que lo recogieran y subieron al cuarto del castaño mientras llegaban por el pelirrosa. Kisumi salió al baño y Makoto se sentó en su cama después de poner los videojuegos para jugar un poco cuando el celular de Kisumi sonó dentro de su mochila.

Makoto estuvo a punto de gritarle a su amigo para avisarle cuando pensó que seria mejor sacar el celular e ir a entregárselo y eso fue lo que hizo pero al abrir la mochila, lo primero que noto fue una hojita. Era igual a las que Makoto recibió a lo largo del día. ¿Acaso…?

La tomo y la abrió.

"Gracias por ayer Makoto y perdón que haya sido de esta manera y deseo que se quede así porque me gustas y no quisiera un rechazo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Makoto"

Makoto estaba en shock, estupefacto. ¡Todo este tiempo había sido Kisumi! ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Había sido tan obvio, se lo había encontrado en todos los lugares e la nota. ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba de esa manera?

-¡Makoto! ¿Mi celu…?

Makoto giro automáticamente al escuchar su voz y se encontró con un horrorizado Kisumi.

-¿Tu…tu lo leíste?

Makoto asintió sin despegar la vista de el. De un momento a otro, Kisumi tomo sus cosas con la intención de irse pero Makoto capto sus intensiones y o detuvo agarrándolo de un brazo. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron así hasta que Makoto trago saliva.

-¿Por qué?

Había sido lo único capaz de decir. Sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando Kisumi lo miro de reojo y noto lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Porque no es normal, ambos somos chicos y tenia miedo. Olvidemos todo, olvida que yo te escribí eso y no me odies, prefiero quedarme como tu amigo. Por favor Makoto

Entonces Makoto lo entendió. El no era un chico impulsivo pero por primera vez hizo algo así. Jalo de Kisumi para voltearlo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para poderlo besar en los labios.

Su madre le había dicho que el primer beso era para una persona especial y Makoto ya la había encontrado y tenía un nombre.

Kisumi.

Sonrió ante la expresión atónita del pelirosa y con los pulgares le limpio el rostro.

-A mi también me gustas Kisumi. Una parte de mi quería con fervor que tu fueras el dueño de esas notas y la otra parte sabia que eras tu pero tenia miedo de equivocarme

Kisumi sonrió de manera radiante y lo abrazo por el cuello para poder volver a besarlo.

Makoto sentía que explotaría de alegría. Sin duda, este seria uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

 _ **Segundo one-shot.**_

 _ **Jeje, creo que tarde bastante. Lo siento, fue culpa mía, no sabia como hacerlo pero al final quedo así. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Estaba pensando hacer un one-shot con cada uno de los personajes masculinos pero me di cuenta que no podre así que les pido por favor que me ayuden.**_

 _ **Necesito que escojan a sus favoritos para hacer los one-shots, solo escogeré a 3 personajes más.**_

 _ **Sousuke**_

 _ **Rin**_

 _ **Momo**_

 _ **Aichiiro**_

 _ **Nagisa**_

 _ **Rei**_

 _ **Seijuro**_

 _ **Si, puedo aceptar un trio pero solo uno (ya hice con Takao y los Miyaji de KnB, jeje). Así que dejen un comentario con sus favoritos, por fis.**_

 _ **Gracias por pasar por aquí!**_


End file.
